seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Anderson
Matthew is the fourth incubus brother and is voiced by Ethan Nakashima. He is described to be "very much like a child". He appears in Seduce Me the Otome, Seduce Me Episodes, and Seduce Me 2: The Demon War as a potential love interest and pursuable character. Appearance Matthew is 5’6” and has a lean frame with some defined muscles. His hair is short and wavy black, fadihg to blue hairs close to his neck. His eyes are baby blue. Matthew uses potion glamour to appear as a human. In this form, his horns and demon armor are hidden and he dons punk-style clothes. In Seduce Me the Otome he wears a yellow/tan hoodie over a large light blue T-shirt with a white skull and crossed bones design. The shirt has a high collar and a deep, slender V-neck cut. In Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, his yellow/tan hoodie has armor-like pauldrons. His shirt swaps base and design colors so that the shirt is white and the skull and bones are blue. The shirt does not have a high-collar, but retains deep and slender V-neck cut. He wears jeans and no shoes. Matthew’s true form reveals his deep blue horns and demon markings. He does not wear clothes in this form. Personality Matthew is sometimes timid when making love but will become more dominant throughout. He generally likes to play video games in his free time. History ''Pre-Seduce Me'' 4th Prince of the Demon World, he had his brothers and orb mom Aezera and Demon Lord dad. Demon Servants treated him with disrespect, which rustled his jimmies, but would not harm the ugly pig fawn. He made toys for his mother to cheer her up when she cried. With his mother's guidance, Zecaeru studied the blade and everything Raestrao had learned so that he would be ready to inherit the throne. One day he and Izroul got in contact with warlock Harold Anderson and they were enchanted with learning about the Human World. One day enough was enough and Zecaeru and his brothers escaped to the human world with Harold's help through a portal spell. Upon arriving in the Human World, Harold gave Zecaeru and his brothers new identities and papers to start new lives. Harold gave him the name Matthew and provided his last name. Matthew and his brothers traveled the human world for six months before Shit hit the fan.Seduce Me Ask They hurried back to the Anderson Estate as soon as they lost connection with Harold. ''Seduce Me the Otome'' - Ambush with Malix - Bleeding on the mansion floor - Meeting Mika ''Matthew's Route'' Kisses in the dark, then you stand up for him and your love to Diana and he's so smitten. ''Seduce Me Episode: Simon's Revenge'' He tried to put a ring on it lmAO get rekt blue boy ''Seduce Me 2: The Demon War'' After Mika is abducted he falls through the portal ''Matthew's Route'' Abilities His unique ability is small item conjuration. He has the ability to read, but he has not displayed it in front of his brothers. He is good at art as well. Trivia * His biggest pet peeve is his older brother Sam * Genre of Music: Pop / Rock * Season: Spring * Adult Drink: Rum & Coke * Games: Sims / casual games * Holiday: New Year's Eve * Candy Types: Cupcakes / pie's * '''Animal: '''Rabbit / cat * His second language would Cantonese. * Matthew prefers his lovers to see him as a man, but also see him as a fun boy as well. * His erogenous zone is right underneath the chin. * His favored part of the female body is the hands * His favorite positions to have sex in is doggy style and "The cat". * He is into Kitty Play (with him as the master). * If Matthew played an instrument, he would play alto sax. Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith